TOW IT'S ALL OVER.....OR IS IT?
by FredsFirstLady
Summary: So I'm not into writing fanfics but I do read them, and there's a lot about the FRIENDS finale. So, I figured I'd write my own finale. It's not that great, but I hope you like it!


DISCLAIMER: I do not, in any way/shape/form, own these characters, and if I did, I wouldn't be putting stories up on the Internet, I would be in California writing the shows! Enjoy!  
  
**OK, so I'm not really into writing fanfics or anything but I do read them, and there are a lot of stories about the FRIENDS finale. So, I got this idea one night when I was trying to sleep, so I figured I'd write my own story. It's not that great, but it's just my own little version of how FRIENDS would end. The show would be a two part thing, the first part takes place at the end of this season, and the second part takes place in the future. I hope you like it!**  
  
  
  
[Scene: Central Perk. Joey at the table, Monica, Chandler & a very pregnant Rachel on the couch, Phoebe in the chair. Year 2002]  
  
Monica: I can't believe any day now I'm going to be an aunt.  
  
Chandler: When does Ross get back from San Diego?  
  
Rachel: Oh, not for a couple more days. I just hope I don't go into labor before he gets back. He'd hate to miss the birth of his second child.  
  
Phoebe: Have you guys picked a name yet?  
  
Rachel: Well, we both liked Allie Marie for a girl, but we can't agree on a boy's name. I like Ryan, but he likes Brad.  
  
Joey: Brad's nice.  
  
Rachel: Ohh I HATE the name Brad. [this is supposed to be a HA-HA funny because y'know, J. Aniston's married to Brad Pitt.....yeah you get it!]  
  
Joey: Whoa, ok sorry.  
  
Rachel: Not that it matters, though. It's gonna be a girl.  
  
Monica: How do you know?  
  
Rachel: Because I just really want a girl.  
  
Phoebe: Yeah, no I don't think it works that way.  
  
Monica: So whose last name is it going to have?  
  
Rachel: I think it's just going to be Green. I don't want my child to have a different last name than me, y'know? People will think that I'm some trashy slut that had a one-night stand.  
  
Monica: Rach?  
  
Rachel: I know. But Ross wants to make it Geller-Green. I just, I don't know. I wish things were easier. I wish Ross and I were married.  
  
All: What?!  
  
Phoebe: Rachel? You just said you wish you were married to Ross.  
  
Rachel: Yeah, no I just meant I wish things were easier, y'know. Like when you two [Monica & Chandler] have a baby. You don't have to worry about whose last name it'll have, or who gets to take it at Christmas or anything. You guys are lucky.  
  
Chandler: Aww honey [puts arm around her] don't worry, we're all here and we're gonna make everything as easy as we can.  
  
Rachel: Thanks Chandler. Ohhh!  
  
Joey: What is it Rach?  
  
Rachel: I-I-I don't know. Um Pheebs? Yeah um what does it feel like when you go into labor?  
  
Phoebe: Ohh of course, everyone always comes to Phoebe.  
  
Monica: Oh my God, Rach? Are you sure you're going into labor?  
  
Rachel: Well, yeah I-I think so.  
  
Phoebe: I'll go get a cab. [runs out]  
  
Rachel: Monica call Ross! Call Ross!  
  
Monica: I'll call him from the hospital.  
  
[Chandler and Joey help Rachel outside and into the taxi that Phoebe has waiting. The whole time, Rachel is saying "Ow ow ow! Get it out!"]  
  
*OPENING CREDITS*  
  
  
  
[Scene: Hospital Room. Rachel is lying on the bed while Phoebe sits on one side of her, Chandler and Joey are on the other side.]  
  
Rachel: I can't believe Ross is gonna miss the birth of our baby. This is so awful.  
  
Joey: Don't worry about it, Rach. He'll understand.  
  
[Scene: Ross on a payphone. The scene cuts back and forth between him and Monica while they talk]  
  
Ross: What?! She's having the baby without me? She-she-she-she can't do that! I have to be there. That's my baby!  
  
Monica: Ross, honey, listen to me. There's nothing we can do about it ok? You have to get back to New York right away.  
  
Ross: Mon, I can't. This convention isn't over for another two days. I can't just leave.  
  
Monica: Ross! Rachel is giving birth to your child. Think about this for a second. Do you really want to miss that?  
  
Ross: Ok, I'm on my way to the airport. [hangs up and runs]  
  
[Scene: Monica enters the room where Rachel is obviously having a contraction. Phoebe is counting on her watch, Chandler is in pain because Rachel is squeezing his hand, and Joey is standing in the corner screaming]  
  
Rachel: AHHHH!!!  
  
Chandler: AHHHH!!!  
  
Joey: AHHHH!!! Make it stop! Make it stop!  
  
Rachel: Ugh, ok that one's done. Ohh Monica, Monica! Did you talk to Ross?  
  
Monica: Yeah, Sweetie. He said he'll get here as soon as he can.  
  
Rachel: Oh, Monica, thank you.  
  
[Enter Doctor Long]  
  
Dr: Ok Rachel, how are we coming along?  
  
[In the corner of the room]  
  
Joey: I can't believe Ross isn't here. He's gonna be so mad if he misses it.  
  
Chandler: I know. He was looking forward to being with Rachel through the whole birth. So I guess one of us will have to stay with her.  
  
Joey: Yeah no problem. man. I'll do it.  
  
Chandler: Whoa-whoa-whoa. Why do you get to do it?  
  
Joey: C'mon Chandler. You're married. You're gonna get to do this like 50 times!  
  
Chandler: 50?  
  
Joey: You're married to Monica remember?  
  
Chandler: Right. Have a blast, man. [pats Joey on the back and walks away]  
  
*COMMERCIAL BREAK*  
  
[Scene: Airport. Ross is trying to find a ticket back to New York.]  
  
Ross: Please. I will give you my ticket for two days from now, and $100 for your ticket.  
  
Woman: I-I don't know. Why do you want my ticket again?  
  
Ross: I told you. My best friend is giving birth to my child.  
  
Woman: Your best friend is giving birth to your child?  
  
Ross: [laughs....ya know the one] See, she's not just my best friend, she's also my ex-wife.  
  
Woman: Your ex-wife is also your best friend?  
  
Ross: Well, we didn't mean to get married. We got drunk in Vegas.....  
  
Woman: What? So wait a minute - you accidently got married and now you're having a baby?  
  
Ross: Yea, see we got drunk one night and......Ok y'know it's not important. I need to get there like right away. Please.  
  
Woman: Fine, fine! Take it before you marry me or something.  
  
Ross: Ohh no, I'm not going down that path a fourth time. [the woman gives him a weird look and he exchanges the tickets and walks away.]  
  
  
  
[Time Lapse. A few hours later.]  
  
Rachel: Where's Ross?  
  
Monica: Sweetie, he'll get here as soon as he can.  
  
[Enter Doctor Long]  
  
Dr: Ok Rachel. We're ready to take you to the delivery room.  
  
Rachel: Noooooo! Dr Long, we have to wait until Ross gets here.  
  
Dr: Rachel, I'm sorry but that's immpossible. This baby is ready to come out.  
  
Rachel: [whiny] I can't do this. I can't do this without Ross.  
  
Joey: Rach, don't worry. I'll be with you in the delivery room.  
  
Rachel: Ohh honey thank you. That's so sweet.  
  
Joey: [whispering to Chandler] This isn't going to be, like, gross or anything, will it?  
  
[Scene: The Delivery Room. Rachel is about to give birth. Joey is with her, holding her hand.]  
  
Rachel: Oh Joey, thank you so much for being here.  
  
Joey: No problem. It might be my only chance. Ross was there with Ben, Monica and Chandler are gonna have kids of their own. I don't see Joey in there anywhere.  
  
Rachel: Aww sweetie, don't think like that. You'll have kids of your own someday.  
  
Joey: I know I'll have kids some day, I just might not be there for the birth.  
  
Rachel: Why not?  
  
Joey: Well we all learned from this experience that condoms are only 97% effective.  
  
Dr Long: Ok Rachel it's time to start pushing.  
  
Rachel: Oh my God. I can't believe I'm doing this -  
  
Ross: Wait! Wait Rachel!  
  
Joey: Ross!  
  
*COMMERCIAL BREAK*  
  
[Scene: Continuation of last scene].  
  
Rachel: Oh my God, Ross you made it.  
  
Ross: Of course I did, Rach. I wouldn't miss the birth of our child.  
  
Joey: Ohh man! Well, I guess it's time to go find some condoms.  
  
Rachel: No no no, Joey no. I want you to stay.  
  
Joey & Ross: What?!  
  
Rachel: No, Ross it would mean a lot to me if Joey were here too. I mean, Ross you're the father and that's important, but Joey's gonna be living with this baby. He's giving up a lot for this kid and I really want him to be here.  
  
Ross: Ok, it's-it's fine with me.  
  
Joey: Oh you guys! Thank you!  
  
Dr Long: Rachel? It's time. We have to do this now.  
  
Rachel: O-okay.  
  
[Scene: Waiting Room. Monica, Chandler and Phoebe are there.]  
  
Phoebe: Oh my God. I just can't believe Ross and Rachel are having a baby. It's-it's-it just feels so right, y'know?  
  
Monica: Yeah.  
  
Chandler: I just feel sorry for this kid. I mean, having divorced parents really sucks.  
  
Phoebe: Ohh no. Ross and Rachel are gonna get together.  
  
Monica: You really think so?  
  
Phoebe: Yeah. I mean, think of everything they've been through, and they are still so totally in love. They just haven't realized it yet.  
  
[They all sit in silence for a moment, thinking. Their thoughts are interrupted by a baby crying].  
  
Monica: Oh my God. Oh my God.  
  
Joey: [entering] It's a girl.  
  
[By now, Monica, Chandler and Phoebe are teared up].  
  
Phoebe: Can-can we see her?  
  
[They all go into the room where Rachel, Ross and Baby are].  
  
Chandler: Wow. She's so tiny.  
  
Monica: She's so beautiful. Can I hold her?  
  
Rachel: Sure. Allison Josephine Gellar-Green, meet your Aunt Monica. hand the bbay to Monica]  
  
Joey: Josephine?  
  
Ross: G-Gellar?  
  
Rachel: Yeah. I realized how important both of you guys are to her already, and it just feels right.  
  
Chandler: [to Allie] That's a big name for such a little girl.  
  
Ross: She can handle it. She's got a strong heart. [kisses Rachel's head.] Thank you Rachel.  
  
Rachel: Thank you Ross.  
  
  
  
*CLOSING CREDITS*  
  
[Scene: Hospital Room. Rachel, Ross and Allie are there].  
  
Ross: She is so amazing. She's so beautiful and-and-and perfect.  
  
Rachel: I know.  
  
Ross: So, Rach?  
  
Rachel: Hmm?  
  
Ross: I-I know this probably isn't the best time to talk about this, but um, how are we going to do this? I mean, she's gonna live with you, but when do I get her?  
  
Rachel: Ross, it's not like we don't see each other everyday. You'll see each other all the time.  
  
Ross: I know I know, but Rachel you don't know what it's like to have a child and not be able to spend time with them. I want to be there when she says her first word, and when she takes her first step. I missed that with Ben. I don't want to miss it again. This is probably my last chance.  
  
Rachel: Oh my God Ross, no no don't think like that. I want you to be there for everything. I want you to be a part of Allie's life. I don't ever want you or her resenting me for not letting you two spend time together.  
  
Ross: So where do we go from here?  
  
END 


End file.
